


New Eyes

by OneWordAtATime



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWordAtATime/pseuds/OneWordAtATime
Summary: I just love this show and the characters and I felt like filling out more of the world and scenes this lovely show and actors gave us.So this is Motherland Fort Salem Season 1...but make it gayer!
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	New Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Pre season scenes to give more of a glimpse/background for scylla  
> anddddd  
> our girls in episode 1 up to the meet-cute they have

///////////

"Raelle Collar.” 

The witch sitting across the desk from her takes a deep drag of his cigarette before pushing a manila envelope across it towards her and Scylla is hesitant to reach for it but when the guy says nothing more and just keeps staring at the wall smoking, she takes the lead and picks it up. 

She doesn’t get a chance to open it though before he suddenly speaks again.

“Short, blonde rat tail hair…and heck of a nasty scar messing up her face.”

Scylla’s forehead scrunches at the description and flips open the folder to reveal just 2 or 3 sheets of paper. The first is an admission record sheet for Fort Salem academy in a Raelle Collars name showing the girl was about to become a private first class cadet and Scylla just finds herself staring down at the name blankly before finally looking up to see the older witch was now watching her, his cigarette stuffed out in the ashtray.

Scylla had gotten used to this since joining the spree. 

Silent appraisal.

She was always being scrutinized by older, higher ups. 

She supposed it came with the territory of joining a secretive group and being a young recruit…they had to keep her in line after all and any suspicion they had of her would not end well she knew. 

If you weren’t completely loyal to the cause, then you were a liability. 

And liabilities wouldn’t be around long.

“Is she my target?”

“Yes she is.” 

The answer came from a female voice behind her and Scylla jumped and whipped her head around in surprise to find an older woman stood in the doorway who she recognized from multiple meetings she had had over the last year with the spree. She always seemed involved and seemed to be well known by every handler Scylla had met. 

That meant she was important the brunette surmised, and she sat up a straighter, smiling in greeting. 

She had never had a chance to be nervous or unsure. She had learnt quickly to play among the adults. It was the only way for her to survive with dodger parents always on the run.

She had worked too hard to join and gain trust to fail now. She needed to impress. She wanted to make her mark. Make a difference. To finally prove she was worth something.

That’s why she was so dedicated to the cause, she just really wanted to show them that…

Hopefully this assignment she was on was doing just that.

It had been hard going, spending a year at Fort Salem, pretending every day to believe in the military ethos amongst people she despised. 

Pretend to be the perfect little cadet.

But it was worth it now.

She was in.

Infiltrated right at the heart of the military!

That had to be seen as a gold star for her right?

She was useful now right?

“Derik, why don’t you go get yourself coffee…I can handle this from here.”

The man sat behind the desk stood up quick enough that Scylla noted it as another interesting fact about this spree agent she had noticed around. Other high-level spree handlers respected her. Obeyed her. She was important. 

If Sycalla impressed her…maybe that was the key. Then she would be well respected. A critical agent of the spree!

As soon as he was gone, the older blonde woman stepped closer into the room but she didn’t take the vacated seat, instead she rested on the edge of the desk closer to the brunette and she smiled up at the woman warmly.

“I’ve been waiting so long for this, to be given my real mission at Fort Salem. I promise I won’t let you down.”

“Good.” The witch smiles down at her and then lets out a sigh. “Because this is important Ramshorn. Very important. There can’t be any fuck ups you hear me?”

The young witch immediately nods her head. “Of course! Thank you…thank you for giving me something that’s important to the cause.”

“She’ll be a tough nut to crack Scylla. I hope your up to the challenge because its vital you gain her confidence and then deliver her to us…safely.”

That was the first time Scylla had been given any idea of what her mission actually was in regards to her target and her eyebrows rise in surprise. She had to get this girl out of the academy and to the spree? Was she recruiting? Or was the girl a tactical play? Leverage or information? Scylla’s mind was racing and she felt a small stab of excitement in her belly at the thoughts.  
She was excited for a challenge.

“I can be very charming I promise. I’ll work her round.”

“If you say so.” The woman laughs a little then and fixes Scylla with a very serious look. “This mission means a lot to me ramshorn. She is very important to the spree. Now go get her.”

///////////////////////////////////////

Scylla stares at the bus that is parked outside the main academy admin building with her eyes fixed on the door. Raelle Collar is somewhere in that bus and she’s been buzzing for days at the thought of finally catching sight of her mark. 

Apart from the description the guy had given her of _“Short, blonde rat tail hair…and heck of a nasty scar messing up her face.”_ she had no idea of what Raelle looked like and she was eager to put a face to the person she had spent all week learning about through the file she had been given.

She imagined she wouldn’t be hard to spot in the new crowd of cadets…not if she looked as the spree contact had described.  
Just as she was about to check her watch to find out how long she had been waiting, the door finally rolls open and her neck snaps back up, eyes zeroing into focus as the first witch comes skipping out of the door.

One by one a dozen witches step off, each one of them with beaming smiles and chattering excitedly away to each other and if she wasn’t so focused on studying each one of them looking for the one who most obviously stood out as her target, maybe she would have enjoyed the sight, laughing darkly at the naïve young lambs who were all moving away from the bus to gather on the front lawn instead with duffel bags at their feet, obviously so brain washed they were actually excited to be here, as if it was an exciting summer camp…not signing their life away.

Scylla felt a stone settle in her stomach when she failed to see any girl in the crowd who matched her expected vision of Raelle based on the tiny but unique description she had been given by the male witch. Her frantically bouncing eyes finally, reluctantly lingered on one of the only blondes who was stood amongst the new girls. She wasn’t short, in fact she was average next to most of the girls stood near her…and she was wearing what looked like a nice probably costly dress…and she didn’t have any scar on her face either…but maybe she was too far away to see? Maybe the spree agent had exaggerated the scar and this pretty grinning blonde was actually the target. Scylla doubted it but the last thing she wanted to do was report back that she was failing at the first damn hurdle and couldn’t find the girl!

Just as she was in the middle of talking herself into believing this girl bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet was the unlikely _“tough nut to crack”_ she would have to somehow befriend, movement back at the bus caught her eye.

The brunette witch’s breath instantly caught in her throat.

There was one last girl stepping off the bus.

She had obviously taken her time to get off, maybe not as excited as the other girls who were still all squealing in excitement and chatting happily with each other.

She didn’t look happy, her lips in a thin line with none of the jovial energy the other girls seemed to be buzzing with. 

Scylla made a mental note of it, feeling happy that this girl didn’t seem as bouncy or perky as the other girls … 

Even from this distance, Scylla could see the scar crossing the left cheek from midway up and cutting right down to what looked like the underneath of her chin. It was clearly a nasty scar to be able to be seen from the distance they were at, but Scylla couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the exaggeration the spree witch had given her. She had almost expected a grotesque injury and likely a disfigured looking girl but this girl looked pretty even with the star…from this distance anyway.

Her hair wasn’t just blonde either, it looked almost white in the beaming sunshine right now. Platinum blonde was a better description. And although one side hung slightly messy to just above her shoulders, the other side was twisted into intricate braids…

The combination of the braids and the clothes that looked slightly too big for her frame and faded/thin in parches was a definite sign that this girl wasn’t one of the “elite” families. Her style screamed that she was from a poor background, which made sense since  
Scylla’s fairly limited amount of background on her did say she lived in a small town within the Cession.

Scylla couldn’t stop staring at her, watching as the girl slowly walked over to the rest of the group, her steps looking slow and reluctant before stopping just at the back of the crowd only to drop her duffel at her feet and then cross her arms in wait. She didn’t speak or acknowledge any of the girls standing a few feet in front of her and none of them turned to acknowledge her either…

Scylla’s mind was racing, taking in every inch and second of information she could just from watching the blonde from this distance and she breathed out a deep breath she didn’t even realize she was holding.

Something about this girl was mesmerizing.

It almost felt like Scylla was instinctively pulled in her direction and if she hadn’t already been sure that this girl was Raelle Collar just on sight, the strange magical pull deep in her throat would have told her this was the one.

“There’s my girl.” She breathed out under her breath, eyes fixed until Anacostia Quartermarine came out to greet the crowd.  
Knowing her mark was about to disappear into hours of introduction meetings and the usual orientation day, Scylla grins and turns away. She’s gotten first sight and she’s already overflowing with excitement to meet this girl and find out everything there was to know about Raelle Collar.

////////////////////////////////////////////

_“….this place is so pretty! I can’t wait to see the second-year courtyard I heard it has a…”_

_“…I hope my room has a nice view, I mean, I know we won’t be…”_

_“…my cousin was on the induction yesterday, she said everyone is soooo nice and…”_

Raelle tries to faze out the chatter around her but she can’t help hearing some of it and it takes all of her strength not to just keep rolling her eyes.

Every girl here was just a walking cliché to her.

That’s all she’d heard since she stepped on the bus was excitement and gushing admiration for what they were about to join and she wished she could just ask them all if they were really happy to be here, potentially signing up for death? but she knew that wouldn’t go down well. Especially since she had already received a number of stares and dropped smiles when she’d stepped on the bus and the girls had taken in her face and her fathers’ hand me down clothes.

And now finally they were here, looking up at the historic and rather beautiful buildings of Fort Salem Academy and Raelle felt a small slither of nervousness settle in her stomach. 

It was so weird to be in this place where her mom had trained and worked for years... Where she had kind of always been destined to end up too…

She couldn’t explain the feeling, but it almost felt like an energy was now inside her.

Something was tingling her throat and chest, right where her usual power and energy built and ebbed and she couldn’t help but look around at the other girls wondering if they were also feeling the same thing. None of them looked any more excited than they already had been on the entire journey here so maybe not…

She doesn’t even pay attention to whatever it was the tall, powerful looking woman in sergeant military uniform who came out to greet them said, she was too distracted by the buzzing inside her she had never felt before…

Something insider her tells her there is something different…something new….

Maybe it was just this place after all…

//////////////////////////////

She doesn’t make contact for the first 2 days. 

Scylla went through basic training last year after all and she knew Raelle would be busy and constantly surrounded for at least the first week with all the induction meetings and forced unit bonding tasks etc.

She’s waited a year in this place to find out what the end goal was of her completing basic training as necro to infiltrate the place, so she could wait another week. Besides, just because she couldn’t make first contact yet, didn’t mean she didn’t have things to do. 

Things like watching every move Raelle made for example.

She needed to know her target. 

If she was going to win this girl over and become friends, she wanted to get an understanding of who she was so she could act accordingly... The Spree wanted her first update report in a week after all.

At least, that was the official reasoning she was giving herself…but honestly, Scylla would be doing this even if she didn’t have a first report to give. 

She was fascinated by this blonde girl from the moment she laid eyes on her, something in her stomach or chest had clenched in way it never had before, almost like her energy had changed...and that made her even more intriguing…

The Spree had obviously decided the girl was important for something. This seemed like a lot of effort to go through to recruit such a young, untested and untrained witch...so what was it that caught the Spree’s attention enough to send a new agent after her? Maybe the girl did have something powerful in her that could affect other witch’s power/energy center?

She’d learned a lot in just 48 hours of surveillance from a distance though.

One, she knew that Raelle Collar seemed hesitant to join in on the excitement the military staff were trying to drill up in the batch of recruits, always looking like the quietest and most subdued.

**+5 for Scyllas intentions of softening the witch up to the Spree’s way of thinking...**

Two, Raelle Collar didn’t seem to make friends with the other recruits who were all still giddy and eager to impress even after 2 days of intense information and boring admin crap from the academy. At least that’s what it looked like to Scylla when she saw the blonde eating her lunch at the end of a table on her own.

**+5 for Scylla's task of gaining the girls friendship...** a lonely girl would always seek out comfort or understanding from someone right?  
**-10 For Scylla's task of gaining the girls trust though...** if this girl didn’t even seem keen on her own assigned unit mates then what obviously she wasn’t the trusting kind(Scylla had checked the schools online directory and seen Raelle was assigned unit accommodation with a Tally Scaven and Abigail Bellweather and she had seen those girls eating lunch together and Bellweather kept shooting Raelle dirty looks or eye rolls).

And three... it would seem the girl was a bit of a rule breaker...at least that was what Scylla guesses when she sees the blonde come striding out of the Decus Training Building on her third day at the Academy just 20 minutes after entering.

“Shit,Shit,Shit.” Scylla mutters as she scrambles to her feet, leaving the cup of coffee she had been leisurely drinking while sat on the grass waiting for the new recruits to emerge from what she expected was some sort of induction week taster lesson to run after her mark who seemed to be in a bit of haste as she strode across the academy campus.

“Where the hell are you heading Collar?” She asked under her breath as she frowned at the blonde witch walking hundreds of yards ahead of her.

This wasn’t expected or planned for and she almost feels happy about it. Anything new or different this girl did was only peaking her interest further and she was beyond curious when she realized that the blonde didn’t actually seem to have a destination in mind until she must have caught sight of the tornadoes in the distance and changed her direction to almost jog towards them.

Raelle was heading towards the tornadoes? Was she interested in being a blaster? Why had she randomly left her class of new recruits and her unit to wander aimlessly around the campus?

Scylla couldn’t keep all these questions building. She just couldn’t. Her brain was filled with thoughts and questions about this short blonde witch she had never even met and she was dying to at least start or try and get some answers. She wanted to know this girl...no, needed to know this girl.

Before she even realizes shes done it, shes closed the safe stalking distance she had been keeping for the last few days and she swallows the lump in her throat when her eyes travel over the short frame in front of her. 

Shes spent days watching this girl, taking in every feature and nuance she could but still it feels nerve wracking being this close and she licks her lips, her words hesitating for the briefest moment before her thoughts just come bubbling out. 

“Sounds like a freight train.”

Short blonde hair blows in the wind but apart from that she doesn’t move. Doesn’t turn around. Scylla could curl up into a ball right about now if she could.

_What the hell Ramshorn?! Sounds like a freight train!? Really? That’s your opener!?_

She had written down notes and ideas of how this first meeting could go. When, where, how...she was supposed to plan it out! Make the best first impression she could damn it. She was only going to get one first impression and now she was doing this...acting like an absolute weird moron. 

“Who knew wind could cut rock.” She carries on, trying for a joke to break the ice with a fake smile and fake amusement pasted on top to cover her inner cringe as she turns her gaze from the back of Raelles head to instead look at the 3 tornadoes the blonde was so fixated on. She steps up to the fence that gates the storm blasting, year 3 training area. It did look impressive actually. How the lone witch inside the area was twisting her arms to manipulate the paths of the 3 raging tornadoes ripping apart trucks and rocks. 

“I wouldn’t mind learning to do that.” Scylla finishes her thoughts, genuine truth to it now. 

She had always had a natural gift and leaning towards Necro work and she enjoyed the hell out of it too...but now, going into her work with The Spree, maybe it would be good to train up some blaster ability. 

She pushes down her feelings of disappointment and dread at how idiotic her introduction to Raelle was and turns to face her to hopefully try and salvage something but before she can say a word more the blonde turns her head to look sideways at her and Scylla’s words die on her tongue.

_Holy shit._

Raelle Collar is even more...mesmerizing... up close than she was from a distance or on paper!

She had thought she’d done some good observational learning of her mark but Jesus Christ she was wrong. And fuck the Spree handler who had given her the first description of Raelle too! 

Apart from short he had gotten everything wrong!

Her hair had looked a little dirty when she first got off the bus but it was far from looking like rat tails! Scylla had a feeling the girls hair was only that way due to a potential lack of hot bathing facilities at her home in the cession. Because every time she had seen the girl since her first night at the academy her hair looked super soft and platinum blonde and she definitely pulled off the disarrayed shoulder length cut. Plus her Cession braid on the right side of her head only added to her edgy look...

And her face...well...okay, being this close, Scylla could see why the handler had described it as a “nasty scar”. It looked like it had healed well which was good... no discoloured pink or glossy skin, just Raelle’s lightly tanned but creamy looking complexion. But the scar wasn’t small or “neat” it stretched from about an inch below her right eye in the middle of her cheek all the way down to the very bottom of her chin in a jagged looking path. It was a striking feature, and of course your eyes couldn’t help but be drawn to it at first, it was only natural because the skin was clearly disfigured...BUT...”messing up her face”?

Scylla made a mental note to rip the guy apart if she sees him again because Raelle’s face was far from messed up by her scar...

Raelle was actually...pretty damn stunning...

A cute button nose, naturally pink lips and eyes that were bluer than blue....they were turquoise almost...

Scylla actually, weirdly thought the scar kinda made her look even more beautiful...

Her complete assessment of what the witch looked like up close of course only actually went on in her mind for a second or two, filling the brief silence between them until..

“Yeah knowing my luck ill end up a medic like my mom.”

Scylla blinked.

“Didn’t work out so well for her.”

The Necro hears the bitterness and sadness beneath the attempt at humour and she’s not sure what sinks in first. The fact that her target, Raelle Collar had just willingly and properly revealed something obviously personal and painful to her....that the girl obviously had some big reason for why she didn’t seem as engaged with the pro military excitement that was going on with her intake of recruits right now....or that the girl obviously had a wickedly dark sense of humour lurking somewhere.

When it all does sink in though, Raelle has turned back to look at the field in front of them again and Scylla can only swallow deeply and bite back her smile just a little.

Tough nut to crack hey? Well it didn’t seem that way if Raelle was already feeling comfortable enough to say something like that to a total strange she had just met!

What was even happening here?

Why did this all feel so...easy...so... _natural_...

Hell even with her awful lead balloon worthy introduction she felt kind of...comfortable with this girl.

Shaking her head to rid herself of any doubt and pushing aside any disbelief she pushed her chest out in confidence instead and curled her lips upwards into her natural teasing smirk. Maybe she could be her authentic self with this mark and still get the goal achieved...maybe she had overthought this whole mission and she should actually relax a bit on the strategy thinking.

Maybe her and Raelle would make genuinely good friends...

Judging by the blonde’s attitude Scylla could imagine their connection growing no problem or faking at all!

“Shouldn’t you be in training?”

She dares to tease, keeping her eyes fixed on the blonde’s side profile until the girl turns her own head to meet her gaze and surprises her by cocking one eyebrow. 

“Shouldn’t you?”

Oh my.

Raelle had a Cession Southern drawl.

And confidence.

And...game?

The air between them crackled with flirtatious, teasing energy and Sycall's jaw dropped.

The tone of how she asked.

The playful look on her face.

The flirty glint in her eye.

Raelle Collar was flirting with her....she just-

The girl she thought would be extremely difficult to gain the friendship and trust of based on what her briefing by the spree had implied...wasn’t just being surprisingly open with her...she was...flirting? She was offering an even more intimate type of connection? 

_Already?_

Before that new mind blowing realization or the squirming sensation down low in her belly could settle a barking voice interrupted their bubble.

“Medals. Hand over your medals.”

The voice startles her enough that she realizes she had really sunk into her first meeting with Raelle and she jumps a little in fear, turning to look at the 3 stern faced final year cadets in slight panic. 

Shit.

She was supposed to be a spree agent.

Always in control and aware...

Not being on guard is how- well...people died when they didn’t keep their guard up. She knew the harsh truth of that more than anyone. She shouldn’t have been so stupid.

Raelle Collar was definitely a lot more interesting than her basic file implied.

“Where are you two meant to be exactly?” One of the girls looks between them with an arrogant look on her face as they both reach for their necks and pull their medals out to hand over and Scylla bites back her initial response of “none of your fucking business”.

She hated girls like this. Most of them were from elite families and usually born and bred military cattle so they brown nosed to hell and relished trying to exert power or rules over others. She had had to deal with witches like it all last year during her basic training and she knew better than to be intimidated now so she just put on an innocent smile that she knew would infuriate.

“I was looking for the infirmary.”

Raelle lies very obviously and Scylla’s smug grin only grows more. 

“Me to.”

Scylla plays along, seeing the annoyance flash on all three witches faces, they didn’t like it when people stood up to them and she was extra impressed that Raelle as a first year obviously saw their game and didn’t really care. That’s another five points for the blonde witch...she was ballsy.

“The infirmary’s right by the px, how’d you get over here.” The leader of the little unit cocks a curious look at them both but its obviously not a question, she’s just pointing out to them that they know they just made up bullshit but neither Raelle or Scylla respond so the ashy blonde just shakes her head and hands the medals back now that she’s carved the “D” into the metal.

“You two have 7 minutes to find your drill sergeants to discuss your demerits…and they already know.”  
Scylla nods and fakes salutes, getting a few eye rolls before the older girls all shake their head and turn away, walking back the way they came probably feeling accomplished.

“They were loads of fun.” She jokes instinctively, her words obviously mocking before she can second guess herself for expressing her genuine feelings but before her worry can set in for maybe showing too much disdain so early, Raelle volleys right back.

“Yeah I heard they do birthday parties.”

Its dead pan.

Voice totally serious.

Her side eye and the amusement shining quite obviously in those blue eyes gave her sarcasm an extra bite and Scylla couldn’t help but laugh.

A genuine, loud belly laugh. 

It takes her by surprise because she can’t remember the last time she laughed at much of anything and Raelle chuckles too, her laugh light and relaxed and it makes Scylla shake her head in amused disbelief.

This was probably the easiest and nicest conversation she had had with anyone in the year she had been on site at the fort...

And it was all meant to be a calculated act.

Jesus Christ...Raelle Collar was going to be an easy mark to get along with that was for sure...she already felt so strangely....right.

“Are they all like that? So...rigid?”

Scylla bites her lip at the question, not sure how honest she should be with her opinion at this point. This entire meeting was going so different to how she expected anyway...but it had all been for the better...this felt...easy...

Maybe she could actually be more natural and herself with this witch? rather than sticking to the plans and overthinking calculated conversations and meetings...it sure felt that way.

“Most are raised in the military system...only way of thinking and life they’ve ever known...they don’t really enjoy thinking outside of the witch reality they’ve been painted.” 

Her heart pounds and stomach twists as soon as she’s said it, her gaze flickering to Raelle instantly to gauge her reaction to it but the girls face doesn’t really change, she still just looks thoughtful at the retreating backs of the patrol unit who had just slapped a punishment on them.

“Yeah...I’ve already had a few weird looks just for my hair.” The blonde seems to be thinking out loud and she runs a hand through the braided side of her head almost unconsciously. It’s a clear Chippewa Cession dweller style braid, rarely seen on witches these days, especially not in the “mainstream” witch culture and really...anything that didn’t strictly follow the “mainstream” witch culture that  
Alder and the military council had created for them was frowned at. 

It filled Scylla with more hope that if the plan was to recruit Raelle, it would be a real great thing for them and her. The Spree would welcome her regardless. They were all for dismantling the ridiculous, tightly controlled and specific witch “Mainstream” style training and getting back to the real roots and natural source of what being a witch really meant...and that included ALL branches and traditional ways of work which would probably suit Raelle Collar a lot judging by first impressions.

“I like it.” Scylla blurts out quickly, blushing slightly when Raelle’s hand falls from her hair and she turns to meet her eyes with a small smile.

“Well that’s good to hear...it is a unique style for this place.” She admits, slipping her hands into her uniform pants pockets.

“I’m not as...conforming as most here...I’ve studied some of the other branches of work and I moved around a lot so I got exposed to a lot of different witch tribes and communities...” Scylla chews on her bottom lip, eyes a little wide that she was revealing so much already. But Raelle was watching her with what looked like growing eagerness and...that was good right? That’s what she should be trying for anyway. 

“All are powerful and amazing in their own way...we should learn a lot more about our older traditional work and power...go back to roots and grow...its healthy to branch out and have freedom to nurture our raw abilities and talents...allowing that growth in different ways...you know?”

She finishes with an awkward sort of breathlessness and then laughs nervously when she realizes she had just spewed out a heartfelt speech that would be totallyyyyyy ripped apart by 99% of witches here...Raelle just watches her silently but with a small smile pulling at the corners of her lips though...maybe she was one of the 1%? 

That would make all of this soo good.

“I practice Christo Pegan power...my mama taught me...and where I grew up, the things I learned on the reservation...well, they’ve helped me get this far...I don’t want to turn away from that completely now, hence the hair... So yeah...I like your view on it.” Raelle grinned fully then and stepped towards her slowly.

“I think we are going to get along really good...Walk you back?”

The chivalrous way Raelle asked to escort her and sort of held out one hooked arm in offering was adorable enough but adding in her almost hinting tone told Scylla that this girl really was still playing with flirtation. Neither Spree handler had suggested going the seduction route with her mark and nothing in the admittedly short file had a romantic history but maybe Raelle really was serious in her interest...

It was a route Scylla hadn’t even considered...and now here it was...

It was obviously the way Raelle was leaning...

It would give her a far more intimate level of trust with the blonde if her next orders were to begin swaying Raelle to their cause or of course more intimate exposure with her too if it wasn’t recruitment but more information gathering she was expected to do...

All of the possibilities was swirling in her mind. This entire encounter had been nothing as she expected or planned and she needed to really think about all this before making the wrong decision or move...

But then...Did she really need to go back and plan and strategize? She had plans and strategies she’d been thinking of since she’d gotten her mark and none felt right now...being more open and letting Raelle lead their flow a little had just felt so much better. The chemistry between them was a surprising factor she hadn’t countered for... Would it really be a bad decision when every instinct in her was crying out to her how natural this all felt with Raelle?

Scylla made the decision then and there.

She accepted Raelle’s arm with a grateful smile and fell into step besides her easily. 

“Scylla.” 

“Raelle.”


End file.
